Beautiful Lies
by unicron.cupcakes
Summary: Caught between two men and an unexpected "friend", Hermione has to decide between breaking out or being stuck forever. The ultimate choice is hers.


What's that Muggle saying that everyone uses? Oh yeah: "Karma's a bitch."

Ha! And don't I know it...

You know how sometimes you want to do something so bad, and even though you know you really shouldn't be doing it, you go ahead and just go for it, full force? Does that ever work out for you? Well, I spent my first 6 years at Hogwarts doing everything bad with my two best friends, Harry and Ron, and sometimes we would get into a lot of trouble, but most of the time it was worth it. We saved people's (and giant mythical creature's) lives, we helped an innocent man avoid prison and death, and we put a sadistic teacher in . I would say that all of those bad things needed to be done. Without doing bad things no one knows what a good thing is. I learned my lesson.

Hormones are always a bad thing. When someone starts listening to their hormones nothing good is going to happen for anyone. Two weeks ago, my hormones got the best of me. I was just sitting in the library minding my own business and doing some homework when a paper airplane landed on my desk. I glanced around, checking between the stacks to see who threw it over, but I didn't see the culprit. Wary of what I would find inside, I slowly peeled the layers back, revealing the words inside. The scratchy letters and blotted ink made some words hard to read, but I got the general idea from a few select phrases.

_...to undress...eyes...hair...tear your clothes...my bed...your...don't deny...tell...meet me...lustfully yours..._

I paled at the words. I was pretty sure that someone wanted to undress me on either my bed or theirs? Oh this was so wrong. So so so so wrong! I knew it was wrong because I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know the one? As if at any moment now I would just fall out of my seat and go into cardiac arrest, or at least lose my dinner.

I glanced around the empty library again. I wanted to know if it was a joke or if someone seriously wanted to have a steamy make out session with me. Someone in the back of my head was screaming _Yes! Yes! _Then the more intelligent occupant was telling me to keep calm and do not, under any circumstance, let them see you blush. I know it's a joke. Who would want to do anything with me, Hermione Granger? The girl with the big teeth, big brain and big hair. Well, I know there was that whole Viktor Krum thing in 4th year, which was fantastic while it lasted, but I think that was just a one-time thing. I'm pretty sure I'm just going to grow up to be a lonely old cat lady who screams at the neighbors and lights peoples pants on fire. That's my hypothesis. I should probably just start preparing for that now, come to think of it…

Despite that though, lately things have seemed different. I've been getting attention and I have no idea why. It probably helps that I am a seventh year now, and head girl at that. I strike fear into the hearts of many a first year. Except that's not all. My hair is getting slightly less bushy, though I don't think it will ever lose its curl, and my parents got me invisible braces over the summer. With better teeth and nicer hair I guess people think I am a new person, at least until they are back in class with me. Same ol' Hermione Granger. I guess some people can look past my knowledge and actually like me. Ron has been acting strangely around me. I think we're almost dating now. I really have no idea why this all has to be so complicated. Why can't a guy just be upfront about his feelings so we females don't have to worry so much about things like that? Like we don't already have enough to worry about! Sheesh. Anyways, this thing with Ron… I have no idea how to explain it. It's a puzzle to me, and I was there!

**2 weeks ago…**

I was sitting in the Heads common room, just studying and minding my own business (this seems to be a common theme in my life) when I hear someone grumbling and falling over in the doorway. I get up from my desk in the corner and slowly walk around the wall, slightly afraid of what was behind there. You would think that with everything I have been through I wouldn't be afraid of a little noise at the door, but frankly, I am a huge baby. Sure I can keep my cool in front of other people, but on the inside I'm dying a torturous death.

So I creep to the doorway and see the portrait of Sir Hector and Lady Elaine, snacking lightly on biscuits, hanging wide open. Looking to the floor I see a lump on the ground, moaning and convulsing slightly. As I take careful steps forward I notice a shock of bright red hair. Feeling foolish I kneel to the ground and poke my best friend harshly in the stomach. What an idiot. Him, not me.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor Ronald?"

All I get in response to this is another moan and a gurgling noise. This cannot be good. I roll him over to inspect for any sign of blood or damage. When I get him on his back I look him square in the eye and realize the issue here. He is completely, out of his mind, drunk. I can't help but laugh at the situation he got himself into. I laugh until I realize that he looks ready to go Linda Blair all over me.

Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I hoisted him up and draped his left arm over my shoulders. I had seen this done in movies all the time, so it couldn't be that hard. Wrong. I was so wrong.

It took me about 15 minutes just to get him across the common room, and just doing that I was out of breath. I guess I need to get back into shape, but that's beside the point. How was I supposed to carry him up all those stairs to his bed if I could even get him across the fucking common room? I spotted the larger couch sitting in front of the fire place and new the solution. I dragged him over to the couch and let him just flop onto it like a dead fish, making sure he didn't hit his head on anything in the process.

I left him there as I headed to the kitchen to grab a wastebasket and some water for him to drink. I have never understood why I had to be the responsible one in the group. Sure Harry was fairly responsible, but he nonetheless took any opportunity to act like a 17 year old boy. There was no doubt in my mind that Harry was the one getting drunk with Ron, along with the other boys I'm sure. I wonder who was taking care of them now.

When I returned to the room Ron was on the floor. It seems as though he likes being on the floor when he is trashed. I left him there and just put a pillow under his head so he would be comfortable, putting his glass on the table and the trash next to his head. All I could do was hope he had everything he needed and keep an eye on him, making sure he didn't die or anything…

**5 hours later…**

I awoke with a start. Someone was kicking me in the kidney, and it was not a pleasurable experience to have. I jumped up from the floor and realized I had just been curled up with Ron while he, in his drunken sleep, kicked me. How romantic. I was done with all this nonsense so I kicked him back. His eyes snapped open as he sat up straight, knocking his head on the table in the process. I couldn't help but laugh, which he answered with a groggy death glare.

"How are you feeling? All refreshed and ready for a new day, snuggle bunny?" At the words "snuggle bunny" he stared hard at me, wondering what the hell I was talking about. When he realized what we had just been doing he blushed like a ripe tomato. I thought it was funny, how embarrassed he got. It was over pretty quickly though, because then he started acting drunk again. God, I hate drunk people.

He started giggling like a school girl and fell back onto his pillow. As I started to walk away, done with all of this, he reached out and grabbed my right hand. Spinning around, my hand still in his, I gave him my shocked "what the hell is going on" look. He just had a goofy drunk grin on his face, smiling like an idiot. Then he pulled his arm towards him, dragging me along. I fell down on top of him as he let go of my hand to catch me, letting me land softly.

Butterflies. Definitely some butterflies. I had a hand on either side of his head as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He rubbed small circles on my lower back and I slowly relaxed into him, pressing myself against his chest, causing another attack of butterflies. I could feel his heart beating rhythmically, and I could feel my heart pounding. I'm sure he could feel it too. I was scared and nervous and excited, all at the same time. He ran his hands up and down my back, causing shivers through my whole body.

He knew what he was doing to me, and he just smiled enjoying every minute of it. This was ridiculous. Kiss me or don't kiss me, just stop teasing me! I was about to die. I laid my head on his chest, letting him know that I was comfortable with him, and whatever he wanted to do. While his left hand stayed on my lower back, continuing the circles, his right hand moved up to my head. I felt his fingers running through my hair and I could not describe the feelings that shot thorough me. It's like my whole body was on fire, every nerve tingling. I was ready to shoot sparks out of my fingertips or something. It was amazing, just having his soft touch on my head, my neck, my face. He traced my collarbone, looking me in the eyes the whole time. He could see it on my face.

Finally what I had been waiting for. His fingers moved to my lips, gently tracing the bottom lip, opening them slightly. I could hear my breathing, harsh to my own ears. His finger fell on my cupids bow as he let his finger fall. I closed my eyes as he placed his hand on my face, pulling me closer towards him.

"Ron."

It came out more as a whisper, a breath, as his lips touched mine, breaking loose anything that was still connected in my body. There was a zing, and it felt like someone was playing pinball in my bones. He put his hand on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss and making me squirm. I had always dreamed of having a kiss like this. His tongue tickled my teeth, hands reaching up my shirt, undoing my bra. I let it happen. Hey, you only live once, right?

While in the process of getting his shirt off and Ron fooling around with my bra, I heard something. A creak. What the hell is that? Ron didn't notice, but that's not really all that surprising. He just continued on, starting to take my shirt off.

I heard no more noise, so I just went back to kissing him, rubbing my hands all over his surprisingly toned body. We were both breathing heavily now, both of out shirts off and my skirt hiked up to my waist. At least I was wearing underwear. I wondered to myself, how far is this going to go? I didn't really feel like having sex on the floor in the middle of the common room. That wouldn't be incredibly romantic. I decided that if it started to get that far we would just move to one of our bedrooms. Mine was kind of messy at the moment. I was just starting to wonder how clean Ron's room was when…

"I wonder where they are."

"Ron! Hermione! C'mon, class is about to start. You missed breakfast already."

"Harry, stop. Do you hear something?"

"What is that? Where are… What the hell?"

Just as Harry and Ginny rounded the corner of the couch they came upon a shocking sight indeed. Both Ron and I were half naked on the floor, groping each other without any shame, my hands slowly working on getting his pants off. Awkward.

"Oh. My. God. Harry look at them!"

My head popped up and looked Ginny right in the eye. Then I died. Well not really, but I was pretty damn close to it. My heart stopped and I'm sure I turned hooker lipstick red, from top to bottom. It took me a moment to realize that I was completely exposed to my best friends while straddling another best friend. I quickly crossed my arms, completely avoiding anyone's gaze, as I slipped of Ron's stomach. Ginny started giggling but Harry was still standing there, mouth open and eyes bugged. If I weren't so embarrassed I would have laughed at him. I pulled my skirt back down over my underwear and ran. I took one look at the situation I was in and just ran as fast as I could. I heard Ginny call my name, breathlessly from all the laughing, but I did not stop. I didn't even contemplate it. No, I was so out of there.

Now I have no idea what happened after that with Ron, but when I left him there he was still lying on the floor shirtless and horny. I kind of felt bad for leaving him hanging but come on. Who wouldn't want to hide after that little fiasco. I asked Ginny if Ron said anything after I left, but she was like a clam. I got no information out of that girl, which is surprising because she can't keep a secret for the life of her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay! I hope you liked that. I know I did ;) So this story will pick up pretty fast. I'm not planning on this being a super long story, just a quick little idea that popped into my head. So tell me what you think of it. Positive and negative are both accepted just don't hurt my feelings. You big meanies! :( Haha no I know you all are nice. Don't worry. Yet xD Alright love you guys and read more stories (one's written by me would be cool)! :D_

_-Jordan_


End file.
